Whisper A'Daire
'Whisper A'Daire '''is a villainess in ''DC comics and secondary leader of the Intergang. She once faced Batman when she was a member of the League of Assassins. Whisper was injected with a serum that made her immortal when she first joined the League. She eventually joined Intergang under Bruno Mannheim and worked as a formal bank manager as her disguise. They kidnapped Kane and planed to kill but it was foiled by Nightwing and Renee Montoya. Formerly an agent for the late Ra's al Ghul, Ra's gave Whisper a serum that grants her immortality and the ability to shape-shift. Partnered with Kyle Abbot, officially her bodyguard, she, in fact, is a snake lady, and Kyle himself a wolf man. When Batman tries to free her from the immortal mastermind, Whisper refuses his help and disappears. The same serum allows her to create a small group of men who also have the ability to shape-shift into different animals. Usually, the redhead seductress uses her mind control to force them to obey her orders, though a stronger mind can break free from hers by clinging to his free will. 52 Whisper resurfaces in 52 week 11, with the formal role of a manager for HSC International Banking, a company connected with Intergang, which is in turn flooding Gotham with strange futuristic weaponry. Confronted by the Question and ex-police officer Renee Montoya, she is able to flee without giving away other details of her current mission. In Kahndaq, Whisper is revealed as the leader of the Cult of Cain. Using her powers, Whisper brainwashes kidnapped children into being Intergang operatives. Whisper is confronted by Montoya, the Question, Black Adam and Isis and flees. She resurfaces several weeks later in Gotham, helping Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim fathom the secrets of the "Bible of Crime". Discovering that "the twice named daughter of Kaine", is Kate Kane, the Batwoman, she officiates with Bruno a rite meant to drown Gotham in a fire pit, sacrificing Kate while activating alien devices all over Gotham. Once again her bodyguard betrays her, siding with Nightwing and Renee Montoya. Nightwing is sent to interrupt the rite. In the ensuring fight, Whisper is badly burnt. Africa A burn-scarred A'daire shows up in Africa when the Justice League come to assist Vixen in liberating Zambesi villages from Kwesi, a local war lord. A'daire, representing Intergang interests had been supplying Kwesi with advanced technology in order for him to appear metahuman or supernatural. She also gave him a modified datura based Vodun zombie poison that was effective on Superman as well as humans. Superman and Black Canary fell victim to the poison and, under A'daire's thrall, were forced to battle the other members of the Justice League. Television History Whisper A'Daire appears in the Young Justice episode "Disordered" voiced by Grey DeLisle. Superboy and the Forever People stumble upon Whisper and the rest of Intergang while the criminals are robbing an underground gold vault using weapons and technology from Apokolips. Though her cohorts manage to escape, Whisper is captured by Infinity-Man. Beautiful Dreamer then probes her mind to learn that the weapons were given to Intergang by Desaad. In the second season episode "Salvage", Whisper works with Bruno to use a special technology to merge the Appellaxian host bodies into one Appellaxian Golem. The two successfully use the Appellaxian Golem to defeat Superboy and the Blue Beetle but were unable to stop the two from destroying their control device. Notably, Whisper showed some compassion for the Appellaxian Golem and put up no resistance when Beetle strapped her and Mannheim to trees. Whisper and Bruno are later put into a catatonic-like state by Sportsmaster as a warning to anyone who goes against The Light, suggesting the two were operating independently. Navigation Category:Femme Fatale Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Female Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Assassins Category:Immortals Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Batwoman Villains